The present invention relates to a cargo restraint attachment assembly for use with a platform trailer.
A platform or flatbed trailer typically includes a flat loading deck without permanent sides or roof and a trailer chassis having a load carrying main frame. Various means are known for restraining cargo on a platform trailer, for example including straps, chains or cables employing load binders or winches. A winch, for example, may be attached in a stationary position so that its strap may extend around the side rail over the cargo to attach to the opposite side rail or to a notch, ring or other attachment device thereabout.
Additionally, some platform trailer configurations include a track mechanically attached at the underside of the trailer to cross members extending laterally below the loading deck. The track is configured to slidably receive winches to be positioned at desired locations along the track with respect to the loading deck. Such construction permits the selective positioning of winches in response to the needs of individual cargo loads.
Because winch tracks are typically attached on the underside of a platform trailer, the winches secured thereto extend below and down from the loading deck. To avoid interference with the trailer wheels, winch tracks typically extend along only a portion of either platform trailer side. Winches near the wheels are installed in fixed non-interfering positions. Alternatively, "low-profile" winches may be used in tracks above the wheels to avoid such interference. Such winches are, however, typically incapable of storing the winch strap because of their size and configuration.
As will be understood by those of ordinary skill in the art, a loaded strap extending from the winch and around the side rail creates a bending moment on a winch secured in a winch track. The winch tracks must be constructed to adequately support and secure the winches when such bending moment is applied as a result of cargo loading.
Based on the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a cargo restraint attachment assembly that permits the selective positioning of cargo restraint devices at any desired position relative to a longitudinal edge of a platform trailer and for a construction that reduces bending moment on a cargo restraint attachment assembly.